Día de San Valentín
by eclipse total
Summary: "-El día de San Valentín es un día dedicado a la mercadotecnia en mi país – Dijo la nación asiática – es un día donde la gente compra chocolate para regalar a otras personas importantes. - Inglaterra lo pensó, pero ¡No! El no haría ningun chocolate para Estados Unidos" One-Shot UsUk


**Hetalia, ni sus personajes o la foto de portada me pertenecen. La historia si es mia.**

_Regalo de San Valentín para todos los fans de esta pareja ;D_

_Espero que les guste_

* * *

**Día de San Valentín**

* * *

-El día de San Valentín es un día dedicado a la mercadotecnia en mi país – Dijo la nación asiática – es un día donde la gente compra chocolate para regalar a otras personas importantes.

- ¿Personas importantes? – Interrogó la nación inglesa – Vaya que los japoneses tienen unas costumbres extrañas. En mi país el día de San Valentín solo se le da regalos a la pareja.

-Bueno… - Murmuró el más bajito – En Japón se tiene la costumbre de comprar chocolates especiales para los amigos, también hay chocolates para la familia y otra gran variedad.

En ese momento, el Reino Unido pensaba que Japón debería ser más reconocido por su mercadotecnia, incluso antes que por el manga o anime.

-Y también se les da chocolate a la pareja – Concluyó el japonés.

- No comprendo, eso no es especial – dijo el anglosajón.

- Chocolates hechos por uno mismo. Esos son los que significan cual especial es esa persona.

-Vaya…

Las dos naciones se encontraban en casa del inglés, este había preparado té y algunos pastelitos que habían quedado olvidados en la mesa. No es que Japón fuera descortés pero sabía que si no quería salir con dolor de estomago sería mejor dispensar de ellos.

Las dos naciones eran amigas, y acostumbraban a reunirse por lo menos una vez al mes. Pero aquella ocasión el tema salió a la luz, debido a la cercanía del "Día de San Valentín". Por supuesto, Inglaterra no pensaba en pasarlo de alguna forma especial. No tenía pareja ni pretendiente…

Bueno, Estados Unidos se había convertido en su _"acosador personal"_, obviamente sin consentimiento del Reino Unido… Tampoco es como si lo odiara, le había tomado cariño.

Pero aún así no eran pareja.

Inglaterra sabía que, prácticamente, solo faltaba una confesión para serlo… ¡Pero si el norteamericano quería hacerlo, que lo hiciera él! Inglaterra no caería en eso, mucho menos cuando el estadounidense se burlaba de sus hadas o de su comida.

-¿Inglaterra? – Preguntó Japón, preocupado por el seño fruncido de sus prominentes cejas.

- ¿Eh, qué? – Salió de sus cavilaciones, y supuso que su amigo sabía lo que estaba pensando, pues este le regaló una sonrisa: Todo el mundo sabía, de antemano, los problemas entre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos.

-Yo… Tenía pensado regalar un chocolate ¿Sabes? – El asiático dejó su taza de té en la mesa, observando fijamente a su amigo – Un chocolate hecho por mis propias manos.

-¿Para quién? – Preguntó el anglosajón, realmente sorprendido. Japón solo pudo sonrojarse ante esa pregunta.

- ¡No lo diré! – Exclamó – Aunque es posible que te des cuenta en la sala de reuniones. – El inglés suspiró, de alguna forma lo comprendía, Japón era bastante introvertido, sobre todo en lo que a sentimientos se refiere. – Pero… Realmente es una buena oportunidad.

- ¿Oportunidad para qué? – preguntó desconfiado. Pensando en lo que su amigo pensaba en esos momentos.

- Podemos hacer chocolates juntos ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Y yo para qué!

-Para nada, solo pensé que sería divertido.

Inglaterra pensó, atinadamente, que Japón tramaba algo. Cuando el país asiático habló de chocolates él también lo pensó, ¡Solo por un minuto lo pensó!, la sonrisa de Estados Unidos sería bastante amplia si recibiera algo así… Pero como también pensó antes: ¡El no se rebajaría a eso!

No… No había forma de que lo hiciera.

* * *

Justo ahora se encontraban en una tienda en casa de Japón.

-Ya te lo dije: Puedes regalar chocolates a tus amigos y a tu familia – Comentó este al ver como el inglés se negaba a comprar chocolates.

-No tengo amigos, tú eres el único… – Comentó Inglaterra – Y ¿Familia? No quiero sonar demasiado arisco pero sé que si les regalo chocolates a Gales, Los Irlanda y Sealand no pararan de molestarme en todo el año… ¡Y por mí Escocia que se pudra!

-Problemas familiares… Todos los tenemos – Dijo recordando el cómo China insistía en que era todavía su hermanos menor, no le molestaba pues en el fondo lo quería pero prefería ser independiente de él. También está Hong Kong, y Taiwán que siempre salía a su rescate.

Sonrió, después de todo ellos también recibirían su chocolate aquel día.

-Japón, no te parecen muchos chocolates.

El susodicho no respondió, solo llevó todo a la caja y lo pagó.

En el fondo, sabía que Inglaterra estaba siendo lo que él denomina "_tsundere_". Y todo el mundo, literalmente, estaban hartos de escuchar, reunión con reunión, a Estados Unidos y Reino Unido pelear. Japón no tenía ese problema, pero si tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a su amigo, o al resto del mundo, con sus problemas, lo haría.

* * *

No lo haría… No lo haría… No lo haría…

Se lo repitió varias veces. Aunque Japón le suplicara a hacerlo no lo haría. Todavía no lo hacía, pero estaba seguro de que así sería.

La tranquilidad en la cocina de Inglaterra había servido como un pretexto para Japón. Y ahora se encontraba fundiendo chocolate para realizar el suyo propio.

El inglés decidió no darle mucha importancia y se acercó al resto de los chocolates, ya envueltos y con tarjetas, para apartar su mente del asiático en su cocina. ¡Vaya, que debía tener muchos amigos!

Primero que nada se encontraban lo que habían sido sus aliados en la segunda guerra mundial: Italia y Alemania.

También notó un chocolate para Hungría, no le parecía raro. De alguna forma ambas naciones compartes gustos peculiares, véase: lo que Japón llama Yaoi.

También notó un chocolate para Turquía, sabía que eran muy amigos. Aunque no pudo encontrar ninguno para la nación griega. Es raro, Turquía y Grecia siempre peleaban por la atención de Japón… Volteó su vista a la nación que seguía inmersa cocinando, tal vez, solo tal vez, tendría una idea de a quién iba ese chocolate.

Otro chocolate rezaba el nombre de Holanda, si no se equivocaba Holanda era el único país con el que Japón había mantenido amistad durante su confinamiento.

Notó también el nombre de Estados Unidos en uno de ellos. Una punzada creció en su pecho, más le valía a Japón no intentar nada con él… No, claro que no eran celos, o al menos eso quiso pensar él.

-No te preocupes – Dijo Japón observándolo, había intuido lo que pasaba por la mente del inglés – Es solo un chocolate por amistad. También tengo uno para ti.

Reino Unido había ignorado que Japón lo había descubierto. Llevó la mano al chocolate que tenía su nombre y lo había observado, recordando el preció que tenía en la tienda. Solo pudo decir:

-Cada día me sorprende más tu mercadotecnia.

* * *

Era el día.

"San Valentín", el día de los enamorados.

Muchas parejas se quejaban por tener que trabajar ese día, maldecían a sus jefes por hacerlos pasar varias horas en la misma sala con otras naciones insoportables. ¿Sus jefes querían, acaso, otra guerra mundial?

El único que hablaba sin parar era Estados Unidos, como siempre. Sin tomar en cuenta que nadie le hacía caso.

Francia se encargaba de acosar a Canadá, quién al menos hacía el intento de prestarle atención al que llamaba su hermano, cosa se le dificultaba al tener a cierto francés acosador tras él. Inglaterra no se preocupó, era de los pocos que podían ver al canadiense en aquella sala, pero lo conocía y sabía que de alguna manera sabía cómo tratar con Francis.

Rusia en cambió solo intercambiaba miradas con China, este intentaba no hacerle caso… Pero era un caso perdido, sabía que el estadounidense hablaba puras tonterías a su izquierda, su _inseparable_ hermano se encontraba a su lado, viendo con odio a Rusia. Y si miraba al frente se encontraba él mismo con una mirada de odio por parte de Bielorrusia, sentada al lado de Rusia.

Un poco más lejos los nórdicos también hacían planes para pasar el día de San Valentín… O más bien, Dinamarca hacía planes para que todos ellos pasaran juntos el día de San Valentín. Islandia no le hacía caso, estaba más preocupado por declarase a alguien ese día. Ni los nórdicos tenían idea de a quién sería.

Al parecer todos ahí tenían planes. Alemania e Italia, España y Romano, inclusive Japón no le quitaba la mirada de encima, bastante sonrojado, a Grecia que dormitaba como era su costumbre. Sí, ya lo había presentido antes.

Pero para alivió de todos, Estados Unidos dio por finalizada la reunión.

¿A quién engañaba? El también quería acosar a cierto inglés al que amaba.

Tan pronto como todos se fueron, Estados Unidos caminó hacia Inglaterra. Este último se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido.

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece celebrar este día con el _hero_? – Preguntó con una sonrisa bobalicona.

- ¡No loco, tu y yo no somos pareja! – Gritó sonrojado. Estados Unidos ya sabía que sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos, el sonrojo solo se lo confirmó. Pero de igual modo quería ir al paso de su interés amoroso y no asustarlo con más.

Reino Unido decidió salir de la sala al igual que varios países habían hecho anteriormente, caminó varios pasos a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de llegar. Estados Unidos, que pensó en darle una pauta antes de seguirlo, se sorprendió de ver a Inglaterra detenerse a la mitad del camino.

-Japón fue a mi casa a hacer chocolates – Comenzó el inglés – Pero dejó los que le sobraron para mí… Pero – Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, Estados Unidos conocía la tradición de Japón en dar chocolates, justo en esa mañana había recibido uno de él, pero sabía que Inglaterra no sería capaz de hacer algo así. – Yo odio los chocolates – El inglés volteó a verlo, con su típico seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, pero con un pequeño paquete en sus manos – Así que ten – Le lanzó el paquete al pecho – Yo estoy tan hastiado de ellos que no quiero verlos.

Y con esas declaraciones salió corriendo.

Estados Unidos suspiró, realmente no sabía por qué esperaba que el inglés le hiciera chocolates con sus propias manos… Sabía que no iba a comer nada que cocinara Inglaterra pero era la intención lo que contaba.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Días después, su estomago le informó en su propio idioma (Léase: Infección estomacal), que los chocolates si habían sido hechos por el propio Inglaterra…

Por supuesto, este nunca lo admitió.

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse: **Justo en estos momentos, siento que realmente quiero escribir y sacar lo que tengo en el pecho (Si bien no "sacarlo" si ejercer un hobbie que siempre me ayuda a calmarme). Ya que estas ultimas dos semanas me las he visto negras. No quiero hablar de eso pero si he de decirles que me verán escribiendo un poco más de lo normal. Así que si bien no es con esta pareja si espero verlos pronto por aquí.

No es mi OTP ni nada de eso, pero me gusta mucho esta pareja... Lástima que haya mucho de ellos, eso me hace querer escribir más sobre otras parejas y no sobre estos dos. Quién sabe, tal vez algún día me de por escribir algo más de esto (Nunca se sabe... Sobre todo yo .-.)

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Sean honestos. Reviews~

Saludos~


End file.
